


Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Padme Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tpm_100's prompt: endings.  The title is a line from Semisonic's song "Closing Time".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every New Beginning Comes From Some Other Beginning's End

**Author's Note:**

> For tpm_100's prompt: endings. The title is a line from Semisonic's song "Closing Time".

"I can't do this anymore, Obi-Wan."

Padmé isn't crying, but he can hear the tears unshed in her voice. She's just gotten Leia back to sleep, and Luke had luckily only half-awakened before dozing off again, but Obi-wan can sense this is about more than too many late nights.

He reaches into the Force for the right words, but finds none. He stays silent, waits patiently.

"He's not coming back," Padmé says at last.

"No."

She steps into his arms; no longer Anakin's wife, but his widow. And when she brushes her lips against his, he does not turn away.


End file.
